The Lord and His Lady Remake
by Lady Tarrin Dog Demon
Summary: He's claimed her as his woman and refuses to let any other man have her. He's killed everyone she cares about. Her life is her nightmare as she walks the land for salvation. It's never ending worry when he can see everything she does, and can strike whenever he wants. She fears the man that is to be her husband, But loves him too.
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-make of my fanfiction The Lord and His Lady, I seen a lot of flaws in the original fanfic so I wanted to re write the story and make It better, and to fix all the errors and the writing. So I hope you all enjoy the re-make of The Lord and His Lady!

I do not own inuyasha or its characters.

The Lord and His Lady – Re-make

It was a bright and sunny day, the air was crisp it felt good to breath it in. We were fortunate to have peace in the kingdom since the surrounding kingdoms where attacked by demons, bandits, and other types of monsters that crave chaos and the blood of the innocence. So far everything was perfect no monsters or any kind of attacks not from demons, or bandits, or even renegade samurai? Why now that I think about it, it is too quiet not one attack it is very strange.

I sat by a tree at the edge of a forest and out of sight of the castle or it guards…If they spot me they will force me to go back to my room since I was supposed to be getting dressed for an important arrival, a prince from an allied castle was coming to update a current treaty that was placed 300 years ago. Also he was here to arrange a marriage between me and him.

"It's a beautiful day."

I jumped and turned towered the owner of the voice. He was beautiful, long curly hair, soft pale skin; he wore long purple robes, and a matching hakuma. I looked into his eyes and seen they were unusually red.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I smiled at him; I wasn't sure what to think of him, he randomly came over and started talking to a stranger? Was he a servant of the young lord, or?

He walked over beside me and sat down, He looked out to the sky, we sat in silence just sitting and enjoying the beauty of the sky.

"Did you come with the young lord Kagewaki to our castle?" I couldn't help myself the words came out as if I had no control over my own voice. I didn't look at him, but I felt his eyes on me as if they were burning into my soul. Had I offended him? The silence was long and almost too much to bear when this young gorgeous man busted into laughter! I turned to him, he was having a hard time keeping his composer, I even think his face went blue from lack of oxygen due to his uncontrolled laughing.

Confused I asked "Will you be alright?"

He took a few deep breaths and sighed "I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh that hard. But no I am not a servant; forgive me for not introducing myself earlier my name is Kagewaki Hitomi. I'm here to re-sign a treaty that was placed 300 years ago by our ancestors."

"Kagewaki Hitomi? The lord of the Hitomi castle?" I could feel the blood drain from my face as he was the young lord of the castle that I am to marry!

Alright that's it for now, I wanted to see if this version is any better. I know it is not the exact same way as the original story but I really like the concept, and the idea…but not the originals version as much. So let me know what you think, there is not much action or anything. Just let me know what you think and I will make the next chapter much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lord and His Lady**

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

"Lord Kagewaki, Of Hitomi castle?" I asked just a little too surprised, after all he was wearing a very royal kimono. He looked at me with a very confused look, with one brow cocked up toward his forehead.

"Yes…Is that a bad thing?" He asked eyeing me like I'm just a bit crazy.

"No… of course not." I smiled apologetically. "I'm Tarrin, we're supposed to marry, after the treaty is signed ." I explained.

He didn't look too surprised, he almost looked happy. "It's nice to meet you, even if they are under unusual circumstances." He smiled, stood up and bowed in respect. I stood and done the same. "Yes the treaty is to be discussed and signed, and then our wedding will take place two days after,"

We were quiet for a while, just taking in each other's company watching as the sun started to set, warning to take the light away.

"The sun's going down, you should hurry back and get back to the castle, before you're missed." He warned me.

I looked up at the quickly setting sun. "Until tomorrow afternoon then." I started walking back the way I came, I stopped and looked back at him one last time before I left in a hurry back into the castle. I slowly made it back to my quarters and changed out of my kimono, and into a night kimono, and climbed into bed, and gradually fell asleep to his voice echoing in my head.

I woke to my maid shaking me, telling me to get up and get ready for our meeting with lord Kagewaki. She already had my kimono in hand and escorted me to the hot springs right outside to the right castle. I got in and took a quick bath, I wanted to hurry I just couldn't wait to meet Kagewaki again, I got dressed as quick as I could, I smoothed the front of my kimono to make sure all the wrinkles were out, The kimono is made of silk, with lavender colored cherry blossoms. My long black hair was fixed down, with hair ornaments added to my hair. The maid looked me over to make sure every part of me was neatly dressed, and clean. She then escorted me to the cherry blossom orchard, with every step I took I was excited, I felt like I swallowed my heart, It was beating so fast, and it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, I could just pass out.

We made a left turn, there he stood, clothed in a blue kimono, he looked very handsome, It felt nice to finally show who I am, and he got a glimpse of my real personality. We approached Kagewaki, He raised his hand to his servants' and asked them to go back to the castle. Everyone left back to the castle to give use some privacy. I turned to him and smiled, looking into his eyes. His eyes were a strange color… a dark red color. My thoughts left me when he spoke, "You look beautiful, you will make me a very lucky husband." He smiled sweetly.

"You, Kagewaki shall make me a happy wife." I replied smiling back at him.

He leaned over slowly, I couldn't help it he pulled me in with his grace, and his eyes held me in my spot like it was magic, I felt like I was being sucked into a trance. My mind wasn't functioning properly, the only thing I could think about was him, and how much I loved him and wanted to be with him. He brushed his lips across mine, they're soft like silk. The kiss got more romantic as he depend the kiss, as if to make the moment more sweet, a gentle breeze rushed through us causing the cherry blossoms to fall, swirling around us.

Suddenly there was a dark cloud came over to ruin the moment, as the castle exploded! I turned to see the castle in pieces, and a fire has started burning the rubble and the forest!

**And I will leave it with a cliff hanger! Sorry, Sorry I assure you that it will be longer and I will update my story every week, If I can I will post 2 chapters a week, but if I can't I will post 1 a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter I sure did enjoy writing it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lord and His Lady**

I do not own Inuyasha

It felt like my body turned rubber, I couldn't move any of my limbs. My heart stopped beating in my chest for what seemed like hours when really it was only seconds. What exactly happened? I couldn't think straight, I wanted to just burst into tears, but my pride and confusion wouldn't allow such a thing in front of Kagewaki. The castle was destroyed, was there anyone else inside, was anyone lucky enough to be outside the castle, and what of my mother and father? All these questions and no one to answer them, how did a romantic moment turn into a war, and with whom?

I fell to my knees watching the rubble burn, feelings of pain and despair washed over me, like a water fall. I got up and ran toward the destruction that was my home, I slowed to scan the area, hoping to find survivors or possibly the charred bodies of my mother and father. I looked toward my right, two bodies that were covered In what used to be the wall, Kagewaki came over to the stone wall and helped me lift it. Unfortunately there laid my mother and father I wasn't able to save them. I fought the tears that were trying so hard to come, I took a deep breath and scanned the area hoping to find some hope as to find the cause of this disaster.

I turned to Kagewaki. "I don't understand how could have happened?"

He took me into his arms trying to console me, "isn't it obvious? A demon must have attacked, a very larg and powerful one at that…" He looked down at me with such sadness in them. "I'm so sorry about your loss, this must be very troubling."

I looked up "Kagewaki, You don't sound like yourself."

"Now why would you think that?" He said a smirk forming on his face.

I pulled away from him, I didn't understand what was going on with him. Had a demon possessed him?

"Kagewaki?" I backed even further, He was laughing now, a very malicious laugh.

"I decided that Kagewaki will no longer be a suitable name, I want you to call me…. Naraku."

It felt like I was in a nightmare but for some reason I couldn't wake up from it. Why was this happening to me? Five minutes ago everything was perfect, but now my life was spiraling out of control. Naraku stopped laughing; he extended his hand out at me. "Take my hand, Tarrin." His voice low, and dripping with sadistic malice. I did the only thing I could, I ran from him, into the western forest. His laugh was load, echoing through the tree's as I ran; his laughing sounded like he was everywhere, but I was sure he wasn't chasing me since he didn't run after me. I ran for hours seeing nothing but forest, until finally I seen a clearing up ahead, I made it to the clearing the sun was already setting; shadows casted it's darkness allowing me to only get a glimpse of my surroundings.

A few yards away was a tiny village, I walked into the village their inhabitance watching me due to my elegant but very soiled kimono. I found the local in, it wasn't much of a in just a tiny shack with no proper bedding, this village was very poor.

I walked over the owner, an older man possibly in his forties struggling to take care of his family, no doubt.

"How much will it cost to rent a room for the night?" I asked tired, but wondered if I would even sleep, if so probably not very well. I also worried that because of my kimono that he would raise the price fore I only have such a small amount with me.

"How much do you have with you?" He asked his interest peaked, obviously thinking he was going to make a bundle from me.

"…About 100 yen." I lied so that I might have enough to last me for a couple of days.

He grunted with frustration and annoyance. "…Fine! I'll take your 100 yen then!"

I pulled out the 100 yen and handed it to the man, and went inside. The shack was smaller than it looked from the outside. I laid on the surly already used bedding, It is uncomfortable, the dirt would be a more suitable and more comfortable alternative. The shack smelt of rotting wood, Oh how I longed for home, being in an unknown area was frightening.

My stomach growled and rumbled, but I refused to go and buy food right now, I will wait until early the next morning before that man wakes to buy my food. It took a few hours but I managed to fall asleep. I woke up to screams outside the shack, I got up and peeked outside, bandits were raiding the village, killing people, taking what food, and money the villagers had. Scared I slowly moved back to the back of my shack, keeping the lantern off, I stayed quiet, hoping I wouldn't be found. I looked over to the wall and to my luck there was a hole in the wood, small enough to not be noticed, but big enough to look through, to see if I could manage to run.

The bandits are everywhere, it looked like they were taking some of the women with them, probably to have sex with them and kill them. It felt like a dark cloud was fallowing me, they just had to be attacked the night I come in; it feels like I brought this horror to them. Everything was happing so quick, it took me a moment to realize that two bandits had come into the shack, I looked up at them, and fear rose spreading to every inch of my body. The bandits took two steps before they dropped to the floor dead. I looked at the doorway to find Naraku there. He walked over to me, and kneeled in front of me, he was face to face with me, he wore no smile, he actually looked very angry.

He took my face in his hands, looking me over checking to see if I was harmed, Then the next thing I know is I'm completely on the ground, my cheek read, and stinging with pain, tears welled up, Naraku stood up, as calmly as he came left leaving only word of warning. "This is only a warning, but allow another man to touch you and you shall face much more than what I have just bestowed upon you."

He was gone, leaving me to my tears. The next thing I heard were cries of the bandits, as they one by one are killed by Naraku. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, I got up and looked out the peep hole, and everyone was dead. Guilt welled up in me; if it wasn't for me everyone would surely be alive right now. I got up and went outside, seeing no Naraku. I took the opportunity to leave this destroyed village, in fear of Naraku coming back.

I've been walking for hours, the sun was up and shinning, and the clouds are dark and threatened to storm. I walked the main road aiming to find a place to rest and hopefully collect my thoughts without having to watch my back from Naraku. I finally made it to the next village, this village looked more rich then the last one with a nice in, a hot springs in the back, and they prepare a nice meal for no extra charge. I willingly paid to stay. The first thing I did was pay for a new kimono, being mine was dirty, and torn. The one I bought was less elegant, it was a simple pink, with not so detailed cherry blossoms. I took the new kimono and when to the hot springs for much needed break, and to think about everything that has happened in the last two days. I couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears just burst through. I covered my face feeling slightly ashamed of myself for breaking down. In two days I lost my castle, my status, my parents, a beloved husband-to-be, and brought my terrible luck to an innocent village. I cried for a long time, but no matter how long I cried it would never make me feel better.

I got a hold of myself, wiping away my tears, and focusing on my bath cleaning the dirt and mud off my breasts, making sure my body, and hair was clean before I got out. I dried off and put my new kimono on, and went inside. I was actually glad to have the hot springs to myself; I sat down thinking about what I needed to do now. Should I stay here being I have no home anymore? So many questions, But sleep washed over me, I didn't realize how tire I was. I lay down and fall asleep. I wake up hours later feeling refreshed, there sitting on a little food try was a bowel of rice, cooked fish, and some dumplings, the inn keeper must have brought it in for me but didn't want to wake me.

"You should eat; it's been about two days since you had anything." A menacing voice said in the shadows. A light flickers on and there sat Naraku wearing a purple kimono, his piercing red eyes, and his curly black hair sitting up on his head in a ponytail. Fear swept through my body.

"How could I eat, when everything has been taken away from me? Kagewaki what happened to you? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked confused, and a tad bit scared that he might hurt me.

His eyes narrowed at the name Kagewaki. "I'm not Kagewaki, he is dead. And you will do well to remember that. I've done nothing to you, I just simply showed you what is to happen if I caught you with another man, you are mine." He said watching me closely. "I will be watching so I know if you have been with anyone or not, defy me and you will suffer much worse then you can imagine."

"I loved the man who came to sign a treaty, and to wed me, are you the same person or a demon possessing Kagewaki's body?" I asked tears streaming down my face.

He smiled that menacing smile. "Nay, I was Naraku when I came to the castle."

"Was that all a rues, did you just play along to my emotions?" I couldn't bear to hear the answer.

"Of course not, why else did I not kill you, along with destroying you castle, and everyone inside." He watched amused with the painful news that he had bestowed upon me.

It hurt knowing that he did what he did, I fought the tears that threatened to fall. The man responsible for ruining my life, is the man that I fell in love with. He stood up, grabbing the plate of food; he walked in front of me and kneeled.

"Eat." He ordered

I turned my head away from him. "I'm not hungry." I stated with a stern tone.

He pinned me to the wall by the neck, and started forcing it down my mouth. I started chocking, I coughed out the food, gagging. He forced more down; he continued doing this until the whole plate was gone. He let me go, I grabbed my neck rubbing it, and still coughing. I looked up at him, He towered over me, no concern, and no care for what he just did to me.

"Please stop, just leave me alone." I begged

He frowned at me. "You're my wife to be, I'm only looking out for your wellbeing." He said with a laugh. His eyes focused on body, taking in the curves, and what skin showed. It felt like he was raping me with his eyes. I was growing more scared that he might try to rape me, but luckily his eyes looked back at my eyes. He walked over to me, leaned down and kissed me, I didn't kiss back. After a few seconds of kissing he pulled away and walked to the door.

"I have other matters to attend to, but remember I'm watching you." He left.

I took a deep sigh of relief that he was gone, and had hardly done any physical damage to me.

What have I gotten myself into?

Okay everyone I am going to stop here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it in a review. I'll be posting next week.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4

**I am finished with classes and have plenty of time to continue to write my story, sorry for the long wait.**

It has been days since I have seen Naraku and with that night fresh in my mind I couldn't help but feel like I am being watched. I explained to the inn keeper about my blight… keeping the whole Naraku ordeal out of the story, and replacing him with a meager demon. The inn keeper pitied me and allowed me to keep my lodgings, but in return I would work for them. I have been grateful, and worked hard to earn my keep, all the while keeping an eye out for Naraku, or any other horrors that seemed to follow me after the attack on my family. Its been way to quiet, but tried to keep my worries to myself.

I was gathering herbs by a nearby forest enjoying the beautiful day, the breeze was gentle and cool, the sun shining brightly up in the sky. The forest is thick with foliage and plenty of herbs to harvest. I didn't dare venture too far into the forest for fear of demons, or bandits. I bent down and gathered some lavender, and mint when I see the shadow from behind me! I turn to see Naraku standing there. Fear filled my heart; I stared at him as he gazed at me. It seemed like hours before he spoke.

"I missed you." He smiled, it almost seemed sincere but I couldn't be sure.

"Naraku wha-" he walked over to me, and placed a finger over my lips.

"I live in this village; I also noticed you've been working hard and decided that today I will make you my wife."

I normally would have been happy, but due to recent events I was far from happy, but if it kept the villagers safe then I would do as he wished.

"I'm pleased that you have decided to make me your wife." I tried to sound happy, but I wasn't very convincing. Naraku didn't seem to care if I was happy about it or not, he had an agenda and nothing was going to stop him from accomplishing his goal, and it seems marrying me is part of it.

"you will no longer be living at the inn as of today you will live with me at the castle." He wasn't asking.

"May I be permitted to return the basket with the herbs back to the inn keeper?" I figured asking would be better than telling, or just doing it.

"…I don't see any harm in it, but inside the village you will call me Kagewaki. Is that understood?"

I got up off my knees, grabbing the basket of herbs, "I understand…Kagewaki." We walk back to the village, and make a quick stop at the inn, giving the basket, and my thanks for letting me stay. They were sad to see me go, but didn't dare say anything about it.

That night we had our ceremony, we were now officially husband and wife. I wanted to be happy, but how could I when I didn't even know who I married. We went inside the castle and entered our bed chambers. I turned and faced my husband, the look in his eyes told me what was going to happen next. The lust in his eyes told me what I will happen to me before the night is over.

**Okay this is going to be the first part of chapter 4, but be warned the 2****nd**** part will have sex in it, I decided to make this a 2 part chapter for the people who don't want to read about sex. **


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

The Lord and His Lady

Chapter 4 Part 2

_Hello everyone I am sorry that I am just now getting this chapter out, but I hope you all enjoy it! And remember I do not own Inuyasha. __**WARNING: This chapter contains violent rape! For the readers who do not want to read this version just PM me if you want a clean version. Thank you!**_

_:D _

His eyes blazed like fire as he stared at me; it was unsettling and made me very uncomfortable, it's like he could attack me at any time. He started undoing his kimono, piece by piece. His eyes stayed on the whole time. He stood with nothing on, his skin looked soft, pale and hairless, his muscles bulging from his skin, and his… um… his penis was huge! Just glancing at it made me nervous, I don't want this…I really don't want this. He stalked over to me, he's really tall and very intimidating, I felt myself shaking. He grabbed my obi and ripped it off me, my kimono fell from open exposing me to him. Embarrassed I went to close my kimono, but Naraku stopped me by grabbing my wrists.

"Please I don't want this!" I Begged

He chuckled "you don't want this? You don't have a choice."

He let go of my wrist and ripped the kimono off my body, he then threw me to the ground hard. I landed on my elbow so hard that it felt like it broke, I suppressed a scream but couldn't control my reaction. My elbow throbbed, and spasm every time I try to move. But unfortunately Naraku didn't bother to care, he grabbed my legs and forced them apart, and he forced himself inside me, I cried out in pain as he thrusted himself in, and out, "Please stop!" I cried hot tears running down my temples and disappearing into my hair, I tried to push him off me but I was no match for his strength. He grabbed my wrists and put them over my head to keep me from fighting him… though I couldn't do much struggling with my elbow hurt. He forced his lips on mine, his lips hot and hungry and invading every inch of my mouth.

He left my mouth and moved down to my breasts, his tongue sliding over my nipples as he continued to pound inside me.

"I'm coming!" He said in between pants as his thrusts got faster and faster.

He spilled his hot seed inside me as his thrusts came to a stop; He got off me and left there on the floor in his seed, my blood, and tears. I cried for what seemed like hours. The tears finally stopped coming, and I couldn't anything but lay there in a daze.

I heard rushed footsteps get closer to my room, I told myself I had to get up but I just couldn't force myself to move. I heard the door slide open, a women gasp.

"Are you alright!" one woman ran over to me, she had long black hair, big brown eyes, and pale skin, wore a strange green and white kimono, held arrows. I couldn't answer her, I just laid there.

"Kagome get away from her, she's got Narakus sent all over her." A boy with long white hair, yellow eyes, a red kimono and a sword, said with anger.

"Inuyasha she was raped!" She exclaimed

Inuyasha handed his kimono top to kagome, "clean her up, and put this on her, we're taking her back with us.

Kagome grabbed wipes from her bag and started cleaning me, tears started falling once she seen the blood and narakus seed. She cleaned me up and put inuyasha's kimono on me. Kagome helped me up as the shock was finally fading. Tears started falling down my cheeks as let out a sob.

"I see you met my wife, inuyasha."

"Naraku you bastard, how dare you hurt her!" Inuyasha growled

Inuyasha charged at him with is sword but naraku chuckled "I'll let you keep her, for now, I got what I wanted at the moment."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha ran, and slashed at him but Naraku disappeared before Inuyasha could make contacted. Inuyasha ran out of the castle only to find naraku completely gone.

"Dammit he got away!" he growled angrily

Inuyasha came back to us, he picked me up and with kagome on his back he jumped out of the castle, and at an extremely high speed we were already a few miles away from the castle.

_Okay guys I'm going to end it here, I hope you enjoy it rate, comment, and I'll see you next week. :D _


End file.
